


Damnation in the Confessional

by Phayte



Series: Kinktober 2018 [29]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Confessional Glory Hole, Glory Hole, In a confessional, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Porn, Sins Verse, Victor is a priest, day 29
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: This is for Day 29 ofKinkTober! Prompt- Glory Hole! Sins of the Flesh Version!Confessional Glory Hole for all you sinners!





	Damnation in the Confessional

**Author's Note:**

> I totally blame icicle for this one...

 

 

> ###  _Revelation 14:10_
> 
> _He also will drink the wine of God's wrath, poured full strength into the cup of his anger, and he will be tormented with fire and sulfur in the presence of the holy angels and in the presence of the Lamb._
> 
>  

The church was always so quiet at night. This was probably why Father Nikiforov spent most of his evenings there—well the evenings he was not spending with Yuuri, that is.

Kneeling, Father Nikiforov lit a candle and crossed himself. Fingers to forehead, midsection, left shoulder and right shoulder—he started his nightly prayers. It was selfish of him to want these dark quiet hours of the church to himself, especially considering the sin he was holding.

The sin that he harbored was one deep inside, one he refused to ask forgiveness for. A deep breath, and Father Nikiforov prayed for love and life. It all seemed so simple, something that just should have been natural for him—but it seemed to only come with a price.

Would it be the cost of his mortal soul? Closing his eyes, his mind flooded with the thoughts of love and life-—and one person came to mind. One person who lit up his world and made him smile again. One person who stirred the fire deep inside of him.

The one person he would give it all up for.

“Father Victor!” A voice rang through the chapel, echoing off the walls.

It was almost as if the prayer had been answered. Yuuri was not due back for two more days from his business conference, yet here he was.

Rising quickly, Father Nikiforov turned, letting his robes billow around him, seeing the smiling face of the one person he prayed for—the one person who filled his heart and his life.

“Yuuri?” he asked, afraid to move, afraid it was all an illusion. “What? How?”

A smile forming wider on Yuuri’s face, and he ran down the aisle towards him, leaping into his arms, kissing him deeply. Wrapping his arms around that familiar weight on his person, Father Nikiforov returned the kiss, holding his Yuuri tightly. Tasting Yuuri’s mouth, feeling him up against him— _his prayers had been answered._

“I was so bored, I left,” Yuuri said when their mouths parted, pressing their foreheads together.

“Can you even do that?” he asked.

A shrug and Yuuri was sliding down his body so he could stand. “I don’t know! But I did!”

He knew Yuuri was going to leave his job when this was all said and done, but for now, he needed Yuuri to _keep_ his job.

“Yuuri, you can’t compromise your job!” he exclaimed.

Hands taking his, squeezing them tightly, and Yuuri was smiling up at him. “I’ll be okay! I promise! Plus… it was so boring! How can they talk so much over projected sales and numbers is beyond me! I would have died from boredom!”

“So you decided to come back and hang out with your priest?” he asked, smirking down at him.

“Yup!” Yuuri chirped, rising to his toes, kissing him gently.

Pulling Yuuri back against him, Father Nikiforov hugged him tightly. They had both been so reckless with everything lately—in the end it would all pay off though. As long as they were together, that was all that mattered.

“Want to stay with me this weekend?” he asked, hand moving under Yuuri’s chin, capturing his lips again.

A tight squeeze of Yuuri’s arms around him again, and he was humming his response while gently licking into his mouth. It was his weakness, he was holding it—the temptation he had long given in to. Another taste of Yuuri’s mouth and Father Nikiforov’s mind was completely washed over. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for Yuuri, nothing he wouldn’t give up. His life and his love were all being held within his arms.

“Yuuri,” he gasped as they pulled apart, the lights from the candles flickering over Yuuri’s face, making him even more beautiful. “I have something for you.”

“Oh?” Yuuri asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

“Yes!” he said with a smile, then taking his hand, pulling him along. It was something he had done the other day on a whim. Not even sure if they would ever use it. He knew Yuuri had a weird kink for anything sacrilegious—and this should be right up there. Making their way to the confessionals, Father Nikiforov wrapped his arms tightly around Yuuri again, kissing him.

“It is in here,” he whispered in Yuuri’s ear.

“The confessional?” Yuuri asked. “But I already confessed this week.”

“Oh… I am sure you could use another,” he whispered into Yuuri’s ear, tracing his ear lobe with his tongue, making Yuuri squirm next to him.

“What have you done?” Yuuri asked, squinting up at him.

A chuckle, and he pushed Yuuri to the door, then stepped into his side. Settling into his bench, he could hear Yuuri rustling around on his side.

“Father?” Yuuri asked.

“Remember what you said the other week?” he asked.

They had embraced, sweaty—Yuuri coming down from his orgasm, holding him tightly. Small kisses between them and Yuuri confessed to him how the night on the sacrificial tables was one of the hottest things he had ever done in his life—but who was he to lie? It was his as well. They got to talking about all the unholy things they could do in the church—in which they already had not.

He knew his soul was damned, but he also knew his heart was full of love.

Yuuri had confessed there was something about the confessional that just set his heart racing. He had to admit, it was probably from the first time he ‘[confessed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606809)’ how he felt to him. It always brought back fond memories, thinking how their relationship evolved from that moment. It all made Father Nikiforov’s head spin.

Fingers to forehead, midsection, left shoulder and right shoulder, he opened the partition and could see the outline of Yuuri’s silhouette. It brought back so many memories and made him smile.

“Yuuri, look to the right side,” he said, his voice dropping, the arousal growing in him.

Scrambling and fumbling from the other side and he heard Yuuri gasp. “Father!” Yuuri exclaimed.

Chuckling, he raised his hand to the partition, then Yuuri’s hand met him on the other side. “Is it not to your liking, _my Yuuri_?” he asked.

“Are… are you serious?” Yuuri asked.

“I am always serious when it comes to your wants and needs,” he replied.

“So… um… which of us…” Yuuri was asking, though he trailed off.

“That is up to you,” he said, just barely able to feel Yuuri’s warmth from his hand through the partition. He longed to touch Yuuri so badly at this moment, it was taking everything in him not to rush out and run into his side, taking him right in the confessional booth.

“You do it,” Yuuri breathed.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yes.”

Standing up, Father Nikiforov lifted his robes, knowing his arousal was blooming every moment Yuuri was near. His cock already half hard as he undid his pants and wrapped his fingers around his length.

“Let me know when you are ready,” he said.

“Whenever you are, Father,” Yuuri answered, his voice barely heard.

It set a chill down his spine, the way Yuuri said those words. Always rocking him deep to his core. Fingers to forehead, midsection, left shoulder and right, he stroked himself with his other hand and moved where he had it all set.

The other day, technically the first day Yuuri was gone, he could not sleep. He had gotten so used to Yuuri breathing on his neck to lull him to sleep—he found his way to the church, drilling a hole in the confessional booth. Painstakingly smoothing it out, he made it large enough to fit himself through. He had to admit, he was pleased it was Yuuri wanting him through the hole.

He only wished he could _see_ Yuuri as he did this.

Pushing his cock into the hole, he took a deep breath. This was beyond his wildest imagination.

“Bless and forgive me Father, for I have sinned. It has been three days since my last confession. Since then I have committed a mortal sin…” Yuuri said, then it was only a moment later and a tongue was lapping at the head of his cock.

Moaning, Father Nikiforov found his head pressed tightly to the wooden wall before him. Knowing Yuuri was on the other side, giving his cock a tongue bath was almost too much.

“Yuuri…” he moaned, his voice ringing around him in the wooden booth. Shadows dancing around as he felt that sinful tongue of Yuuri’s continue to lick and taste him.

Letting go of his robes, they fell around him, only stopping where he was pressed firmly to the wall. Yuuri’s tongue continuing to tease him in the most wonderful ways possible. Lapping at his cock head, down his shaft and back up. _Glory be to the Father… (lick)... and the Son… (lick)... and the Holy Spirit!_

The moment Yuuri’s lips wrapped around the head of his cock, Father Nikiforov could have sworn he felt his soul ascend from his body. Trying to gain purchase on the wooden wall before him, he longed to run his hands through Yuuri’s hair, look down at those big brown eyes and just praise him.

His mouth was like heaven on his cock. His precious, sweet Yuuri gaining worship in the most sinful ways that he could to his priest.

“Yuuri,” he chanted, as if his name were a prayer—a prayer that would save him, and undamn his soul. A deep breath, and he called out Yuuri’s name again, only to be answered by Yuuri swallowing what he could of his cock. “Hah!”

Small humming sounds from the next room, and he could feel the vibrations all the way to his toes. A mouth moving up and down his shaft, a tongue swirling over his cock head. _Lead me not into temptation…_

Yuuri was his temptation, his undoing. His prayers answered when he wanted life and love—everything was brighter, newer, and he couldn’t have been happier.

The pressure building slowly inside of him, his nails digging into the wood in front of him, Father Nikiforov’s breath was hot as it seemed to get warmer the more Yuuri’s mouth worked him.

“Blessed are those whose sins have been forgiven, whose evil deeds have been forgotten. Rejoice in the Lord, and go in peace. Pray for me; I will pray for you. In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. Amen!” he cried out, pounding his fist on the wall, his voice only being drowned out by the loud slurping noises coming from the other side.

The sweat beading on his brow, his robes feeling heavy on his body, Father Nikiforov cried out Yuuri’s name again, trying to thrust his hips, but being met with a wooden barrier. “Yuuri!” he cried out again. Longing to hold his Yuuri, kiss him and worship him as he was meant to be.

“Please, forgive me Father, for I have sinned… and continue to sin…” he whispered, his body set aflame with that glorious mouth working him harder, tighter and faster.

It was a rush that slammed into him. His body shaking against the wall, his nails digging further into the wood, he called out to a God he still fully believed in and loved. Light flashing behind his eyelids, and he felt his soul being sucked from his body.

Yuuri’s mouth leaving him, he felt the heavy wetness of his cock fall against the wall. Grabbing himself, he slowly pulled his cock back, tucking it back into his pants.

Falling onto the small bench, he could barely breathe. His chest rising and falling as he clutched to his robes, trying to regain his surroundings.  

“Father Victor?” a voice called to him. It was the sound of a angel beckoning him.

Smiling and holding his arms out, a light entered as the door opened to his booth, and Yuuri was standing before him, smiling beautifully.

“Come here, my little angel,” he said, holding his arms out.

Yuuri moving to his lap, kissing his neck, and he took a deep breath. This was his life and love, and he cared not of the damnation to his soul for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Just when I think I have this grammar thing down... [izzyisozaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyisozaki/pseuds/izzyisozaki) comes along to show me I don't! Thank you honey for the flash beta work on this and all my Sins!!!! <3
> 
> You can find all of upcoming prompts [[HERE](https://phaytesworld.tumblr.com/post/178347715081/kinkytober-which-prompts-are-you-using-cant)]! My goal is to complete ALL of these! I have made these into a collection if you wish to follow them!
> 
> Leave me and comment and Kudos please! That is what keeps me going! You can come chat with me on Tumblr too! I promise I bite!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
